


And we deserve a soft epilogue

by Queenofthebees



Series: Love Actually takes [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pining, Requited Love, mentions of dementia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Oh god,” Sansa moaned, covering her face with both hands. “Is it that obvious?”“Yes,” Theon stated simply.“Do you think anyone else knows?”“Yes.”Sansa clapped a hand to her mouth for a second before giving a frightened look over her shoulder. “Do you think Jon knows?”“Yes,” Theon repeated but when Sansa gasped again he rolled his eyes. “No. Jon is about as dumb as you when it comes to recognising when someone likes you.”





	And we deserve a soft epilogue

“Sansa, can you come in here?” Theon called, crooking a finger towards him in summoning.

Nodding quickly, she grabbed a notepad and headed towards her boss’ office. He indicated a seat across the room and she smiled invitingly once she was settled, indicating he could start with his list of things he needed done that day.

“Sansa, how long have we known each other?”

“Um, well since high school?” she replied, her tone uncertain with confusion as to why he would ask such a question.

“Uh-huh,” Theon agreed, nodding his head. “A good few years now eh? And how long since you came here to work for me?” He pointed a finger at her. “Exactly how long Sansa?”

“Exactly?” she repeated with a nervous laugh. Theon nodded, flopping into the chair opposite and staring at her expectantly. “Um, well three years, eight months, one week, four days and um…” She glanced at the clock on the corner of his computer screen. “And thirty four minutes.”

“Okay, good,” Theon responded, crossing his legs on his desk. “And so…how long have you been in love with Jon?”

Sansa snorted, the sound making her blush in shock. She shook her head as Theon raised his eyebrows.

“I..what are you talking about?” She forced a laugh as her eyes darted around the room, too scared to meet Theon’s eyes and for him to know the truth instantly.

“I’m guessing it is about the same amount of time, minus about ten minutes,” he drawled, swinging in his chair making no attempt to hide how much her love life both amused and bored him.

“Oh god,” Sansa moaned, covering her face with both hands. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes,” Theon stated simply.

“Do you think anyone else knows?”

“Yes.”

Sansa clapped a hand to her mouth for a second before giving a frightened look over her shoulder. “Do you think Jon knows?”

“Yes,” Theon repeated but when Sansa gasped again he rolled his eyes. “No. Jon is about as dumb as you when it comes to recognising when someone likes you.”

***

“Good night Sansa.”

Her head shot up as Jon’s voice drifted over and her eyes caught him in front of her desk. Trying to will away the blush she could already feel burning beneath her skin, she forced a smile.

“Good night Jon.”

Theon’s voice drifted into her head then as Jon turned away, and her mouth opened to ask if he had a date for the office Christmas party when the sudden ring of her phone cut through her. She glanced at the damn thing as it vibrated on the desk, the sound like a stampede in her mind. And Jon looked back as he stepped out of the door, a sympathetic look cast towards the sound of her phone.

Sighing at her missed opportunity she grabbed the mobile and hit the answer button.

“Hey sweetie,” she greeted.

Bran asked if she was busy but Sansa automatically replied that she wasn’t, even as she stared at the spreadsheet on the screen in front of her that she should have had finished yesterday.

“You partying the night away little bro?” she asked, resting her cheek in her hand.

Her fingers subconsciously picked up the pen and scribbled her and Jon’s initials on the scrap piece of paper in front of her.

Maybe tomorrow she’d manage to talk to him.

***

Unfortunately, she had to phone in to work the next day, following a phone call from the ward her mother was in. She had had another episode with her dementia, screaming at her brother Robb when he visited because she didn’t recognise him.

Robb lived far away from Winterfell now, at least four hours on the plane. He tried to visit as often as he could, but with his own young family and hectic work schedule, he couldn’t come as much as he wanted to. After their father died, he had stayed in Winterfell for a couple of months to help, especially with Bran’s issues too.

But it was Sansa who was Catelyn’s most common guest. Even though Catelyn didn’t always recognise her as her daughter, Sansa had accepted those times and followed the nurse’s instructions on what to do.

Sometimes, Robb didn’t understand that things had changed so much.

Either way, the next time she saw Jon was at the actual office party where she had sidled up to Theon’s wife Jeyne for company. Theon himself was dancing with Kyra, the secretary and Sansa caught Jeyne’s grimace.

“He danced with me too,” Sansa said quickly, wanting to reassure her. Jeyne flashed her a small smile.

“Yes,” she sighed, taking another sip of her champagne. Sansa glanced nervously behind her, already feeling the awkwardness seep in.

“You’ve got an admirer,” Jeyne commented suddenly, nudging her shoulder.

Sansa followed her gaze to see Jon leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Even at a distance, she could see his hooded eyes roam over her.

“Ask him to dance,” Jeyne urged, taking Sansa’s glass before she could protest.

With no excuses left, Sansa crossed the dance floor to where Jon was standing. She wished she could have looked in a mirror first to assess her appearance but then, the way Jon was looking at her, she thought that perhaps she wasn’t looking too bad.

“Would you like to dance?” she asked.

“I’m not very good at dancing,” he answered with an awkward glance at his feet.

“Oh,” Sansa replied, feeling as though he had ripped her heart out.

“But I’ll do it for you.”

***

She would be forever grateful that the dreaded awkwardness she was sure would ruin everything had faded quickly and as a result, they had danced the night away, laughing and flirting between their drinks.

A very different dance was happening now though.

Hands pawing at each other, pulling their hair and their clothes, bumping against the walls and each other’s writhing bodies as they tried to get to her bedroom before passion consumed them and they ended up fucking on the floor like beasts.

She had always imagined that if by some miracle, she had Jon in her bed, that she would take her time with him. Her fingers would stroke and tease every inch of his body, appreciate the hard muscle beneath. She would kiss him everywhere and revel in his moans and sighs.

Instead, she already had him pinned beneath her in nothing but his boxers and her hands in his hair and his mouth swallowing her desperate moans as she rocked above him.

He had just reached up to cup her breast when her phone rang, the vibration was deafening in her head and she instantly felt the desire cool.

Perhaps that was why she had been so desperate for him, knowing somehow that her brother would call her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, reaching for the phone before Jon had a chance to answer. “Hi Bran, how are you?”

As always, he asked if she was busy and Sansa instinctively said no. Jon blinked up at her and she mouthed her apologies.

“Brandon sweetie, I’m sorry but I have to go. I promise we’ll find the three-eyed raven tomorrow. Okay, I’ll see you at Christmas darling.”

Placing the phone back down she sighed and rolled off of Jon at last.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “My brother…he had an accident as a child and It seriously affected his cognitive development. He hallucinates a lot and he calls me a lot to calm himself.”

“Oh, it’s okay, I understand” Jon responded quickly. “Um…I can go if you want.”

“No,” she replied, reaching for him when he moved to sit up. “Please stay. I’m sorry the mood is ruined but I wouldn’t mind you staying. I don’t feel like having sex anymore to be honest, but I could use a hug. I get if you’d rather leave though.”

“I don’t care about the sex Sansa,” he answered and then chuckled when she raised her eyebrows in disbelief. “Okay, so the idea of having sex with you is amazing in itself. But if you want me to just lie here and listen to you, that’s fine too.”

“Thank you,” she whispered.

If she hadn’t already been hopelessly in love with him, then she would definitely have fallen for him after that sentence.

***

“Where’s Ned?” Catelyn asked suddenly, turning away from the television to look at Sansa.

Sansa cleared her throat, avoiding her mother’s eyes.

The first time Catelyn had asked, Sansa had reminded her mother that her husband was dead, had been dead for five years following his heart attack. Catelyn had wailed so loud that Sansa had felt as though the pain was in her own body too.

The nurses had gently told her that there would be these periods where Catelyn will be in another time and would ask questions about people and things that were no longer here. They advised in these moments that Sansa instead say that Ned was unable to come today but he was looking forward to seeing her, which is what she said this time.

“Why am I here?”

Sansa shifted uncomfortably. She hated lying to her mother, even when Catelyn didn’t know her anymore.

Thankfully she was spared from coming up with an answer when she heard her name being called from behind her. Turning, she gasped at seeing Jon hovering at the door.

“Hi,” she breathed, scrambling to her feet and running a hand through her hair.

“Hi,” he replied. A shy smile graced his lips as he glanced towards Catelyn, who was watching them curiously.

“This is Catelyn,” Sansa said quickly, and because she wasn’t sure where her mother was at that moment she whispered who she was afterwards.

Jon nodded in understanding. “I’m visiting my mother too. She just came here last week. I just glanced in and saw you though and thought I would say hi.”

“Thanks, you’re sweet,” she replied shyly.

“Well, um, I guess I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Yeah, yeah see you then.”

He gave her a little wave as he moved to leave. His back hit the frame on his way out, making Sansa giggle and Jon gave a nervous laugh, pushing his glasses up before giving another wave before he disappeared.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Catelyn asked suddenly.

“No,” Sansa sighed.

“He fancies you,” her mother continued with a wry smile. “I’d snap that one up sweetie.”

Sansa smiled to herself as she sat back down. “I will. Monday I’m going to ask him out on a date.”

Enough dancing around, enough of putting her own happiness on hold. She wasn’t selfish in nature, but she figured there was nothing wrong with putting herself first for once. She deserved to have some happiness in her life too.


End file.
